world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
United States
The United States is a Great Power in the Americas and the Asia-Pacific, the US also has occupations in Africa. The United States is a principal member of the Allied Powers, the Union and is the leader of NATO. Basic Information The US was neutral during the early stages of World war 2, but the Bombing of Pearl Harbor eventually forced the US to join the war. After the capitulation of the German Reich the US nuked the Japanese cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima ending the war. After the war the United States along with NATO competed and fought against the Soviet Union and the WTO. Note: This has only happened in-game. The 2 parties have never waged war against each other. Although in the Cold War era both were on the brink of fighting each other physically. In the 1939 conquest or any conquest, the United States of America has plenty of resources in reserve to build up a strong army. The United states receives pretty much the same amount as the Soviet Union but slightly more because of their islands in the Pacific. The United States in 1939 is also as advanced as the 3rd German Reich, meaning they also have access to the most advanced units of the conquest period. The United States has very skilled and powerful generals and the most powerful naval generals in the game. Just like playing as Germany, you will not need as many generals to serve your armed forces on the battlefield. When playing as the United States you and Japan rival each other in dominance in the Pacific and America has very little time to defend China from Imperial Japan. You can either go after the fascist in Europe and defeat Germany, Italy, and Spain straight away or go after Japan in the Pacific after finish the naval problem there. Playing as the United States is not to difficult because you receive a ton of supplies per round, you are completely isolated from your enemy, and your generals are powerful and skilled like every other 3 star power. Overall you can win the war in any way as the United States, from the Pacific, Europe, or both. In the 1943 conquest, the United States overwhelms the Japanese in the Pacific in the form of carriers and foreign support. The United States also has access to ballistic missiles and nuclear technology, but be aware the Germans have missile technology as well. The European Allied Powers surround Germany on all fronts and the British and French outnumber Rommel in North Africa, so you can go and flank Germany in Africa or start a D-Day invasion of your own in Europe. For Japan, you have ability to destroy their navy and invade mainland Japan to free Asia from the Imperial threat. As for you in Europe, the Germans will be overwhelmed by the Soviet Union on the eastern front if you time the D-Day invasion right. You should be able to win the conflict either way. The United States in the 1950 conquest has control of land in Africa so does the Soviet Union and Egypt. The Soviets in the the 1950 era even in Africa are no pushovers because they have the ability to produce super heavy tanks, rockets, and nuclear weapons like America. The United States still has naval superiority in the Pacific and even off the Korean peninsula. This time you have aid from the Japanese navy, air force, and missile silos, which means taking out, North Korea, China, and eastern Russia should be easy until they have a large army at their disposal. You can also help defend against the Soviet invasion of Europe with the British and French, who also have a very strong force at their disposal. The Soviets also have allies such as China with ballistic missiles and nuclear tech in Asia, so invading mainland Asia will be challenging. The United States overall in the 1950 conquest can win if you have tactical superiority over the WTO nations. In the 1960 conquest the United States is at its peak in power like the Soviets and Chinese. Most nations on Earth have access to nuclear technology making invading a single country more challenging. The US however has more allies that can support in its invasions. The Soviets in Africa have the full support of the Egyptian Army and some middle eastern countries. The Egyptians are no push overs because of obvious support from Soviet troops in Africa and the help of the European Balkan countries and the Middle East. If you play as the United States, it is up to you mostly to kick the communist out of Africa and Asia, then save Europe from the Soviets. The United States in the 1975 conquest still have control over most of their land, so being isolated is paying off for America. If you are the United States all you have to do is us your tactics wisely and produce as much artillery as possible. Territory United States of America's territory doesn't change much during World War II, but USA occupation in some part of Central Africa is simply to counter Soviet Union's presence. United States of America's territories include: * Contiguous United States * Alaska * Midway * Hawaii * the Philippine Commonwealth (lost to Japan in 1943 Conquest) * Some occupied African territories (1950-1960 Conquests) Generals 1939 Conquest: * Eisenhower (Heavy Tank) in Washington D.C. * Clark (Rocket Artillery) in New York * Eaker (Commando) in Alaska * Arnold (Field Artillery) in Hawaii * MacArthur (Commando) in Manila * Nimitz (Carrier) off coast, east of New York * Lee (Battleship) off coast, north of Midway * Kinkaid (Carrier) off coast, north of Hawaii * King (Battleship) off coast, east of Manila 1943 Conquest: * Arnold (Field Artillery) in Washington D.C. * Mitscher (Field Artillery) in San Fransisco 1950 Conquest: * McAuliffe (Armored Car) in Midway * Arnold (Field Artillery) in Hawaii 1960 Conquest: * Clark (Commando) in Alaska * MacArthur (Field Artillery) in Washington D.C. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:NATO Category:Union Category:Great Powers Category:Occupied Country